


Fire is Power

by aelinashrygalathynius



Series: Fire and Blood [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Arthur Dayne Lives, Ashara Dayne Lives, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Bisexual Elia Martell, Bisexual Jon Snow, Bisexual Lyanna Stark, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Canon Divergence - War of The Five Kings, Canon-Typical Violence, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, Good Viserys Targaryen, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lyanna Stark Lives, M/M, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Oswell Whent Lives, Pansexual Aegon Targaryen, Past Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Robert's Rebellion Against the Targaryens, Pre-War of the Five Kings, Prince Jon Snow, Princess Daenerys Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Targaryen Incest, Targaryen Restoration, Targaryen-centric (ASoIaF), Viserys Targaryen is a Good Sibling, War of the Five Kings, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: Rhaella Targaryen, acima de tudo, visava pela sobrevivência de sua Casa.O fim de sua orgulhosa dinastia não viria pelas precipitação de seu primogênito, nem pela loucura de seu marido. A Casa Targaryen reinaria por dez mil anos.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Daenerys Targaryen, Arianne Martell/Daemon Sand/Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nymeria Sand/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Willas Tyrell
Series: Fire and Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fire is Power

**Author's Note:**

> por enquanto, somente o prologo será postado.
> 
> 5/?

**DÉCIMA LUA, 283**

  
Pelo resto de seus dias, tantos quanto ele for permitido, Sor Richard Lonmouth amaldiçoaria Rhaegar e sua precipitação. O Cavaleiro dos Crânios e dos Beijos amava seu príncipe, e a ele era leal, mesmo depois de sua morte prematuro, mas a senhora sua mãe havia ensinado que podíamos amar uma pessoa, e ainda sim amaldiçoa-la aos Sete Infernos. Ele amaldiçoava Rhaegar agora.

Dissera ao príncipe - assim como Arthur e Griff - que fugir não era a melhor das ideias. Fazer a viagem ao Norte e falar com Lorde Stark certamente seria melhor do que Lady Lyanna escapar de Correrrio bem na Hora do Lobo e os dois correrem para Dorne. O Touro havia dito que só traria problemas.

Mas Rhaegar estava decidido. Casaria com Lady Lyanna, teria sua Visenya, e não havia tempo para cortejar Rickard Stark, não com Robert Baratheon baforando aos pescoços, gritando a todos os sete cantos quanto Lady Lyanna ansiava por se tornar Lady de Ponta Tempestade. O senhor suserano do cavaleiro não poderia se enganar mais nem se tentasse, e ele certamente parecia tentar. Meia hora na presença de Lyanna Stark e nenhuma alma poderia acreditar que ela desejava se tornar a esposa de Robert Baratheon.

E agora, Sor Richard cruzava os cantos, não tomando as estradas principais, e seu cavalo rasgava o vento em direção as Montanhas Vermelhas de Dorne, onde estaria a Torre da Alegria e a esposa de Rhaegar, e sua filha, esperançosamente. Ele imaginava que havia confusão, mas certamente não esperava uma rebelião aberta e, pior, bem sucedida ao Trono de Ferro. A culpa era mais de Aerys do que de Rhaegar, o Cavaleiro dos Crânios e dos Beijos decidiu quando surgiu a Torre da Alegria e o sol. E também de Brandon Stark. O que poderia ter na cabeça do homem para ir gritar na Fortaleza Vermelha que iria matar o Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão? Todos sabiam que o Lobo Selvagem de Winterfell seria reduzido á cinzas assim que escutaram o primeiro grito, pois não poderia haver outra maneira. Era traição, e Aerys, que queimava por traição até aqueles que eram inocentes, não perderia a oportunidade de queimar outro, culpado, nada mais. Mas enquanto as cinzas de Brandon Stark eram esperadas, a de Rickard Stark _não_. Poderia ter se resolvido, caso Aerys não reduzisse o Lorde de Winterfell e Guardião do Norte ás cinzas. E ainda pedisse pela cabeça de Baratheon e Ned Stark!

Ninguém poderia dizer que Jon Arryn estivesse falhando das ideias ao chamar seus vassalos, pois qualquer um faria. Eram os filhos de Arryn, os únicos que Lorde Arryn teria, e ainda por cima, Aerys queimará o herdeiro do Ninho da Águia.

Guerra estourou nos Sete Reinos, e a Casa Targaryen estava perdendo. Não pela primeira vez, Sor Richard amaldiçoou Griff por não ter reduzido Stoney Sept ás cinzas. A rebelião teria ali se encerrado, e nada do que veio depois teria acontecido.

O Tridente não teria acontecido.

Richard acha que não pode esquecer a visão do martelo de guerra de Baratheon abrindo a placa no meio de seu príncipe, dos rubis de sua armadura voando para o Ramo Verde. A vida de Rhaegar Targaryen deixou-o naquele momento, então, e Sor Barristan ordenou que partisse imediatamente para a Torre da Alegria, que salvasse as esposas, filhos, mãe e irmãos de Rhaegar. E era o que Sor Richard Lonmouth faria.

Era Sor Oswell Whent que esperava o Cavaleiro dos Crânios e dos Beijos do lado de fora da torre baixa e vermelha, com seu elmo de asas de morcego, a armadura e o manto brancos da Kingsguard.

— Sor Richard?

— O príncipe... — ofegou o cavaleiro. — O príncipe... Batalha no Tridente, Sor Barristan disse para salvar...

— Desça e entre, agora.

Ordenou o Kingsguard imediatamente, e Sor Richard obedeceu, parando por curtos minutos para se recuperar. Silenciosamente, os dois subiram as escadas da torre até o topo, um quarto onde estavam os irmãos de Sor Oswell e Lady Lyanna. Era uma mulher tão bonita quanto a Princesa Elia, mas também muito diferente. Tinha a pele branca como a neve, os cabelos são escuros, olhos cinzentos, rosto longo e cansado. Segurava um embrulho negro próximo do peito. Era a filja de Rhaegar. Lady Lyanna e a princesinha.

— Richard.

O Cavaleiro dos Crânios e dos Beijos olhou para Sor Arthur Dayne. Não usava elmo, como o Irmão Juramentado, e nem o manto, e Dawn brilhava por cima da armadura branca. Tinha os olhos cor de púrpura em Richard.

— Rhaegar morreu. — disse repentinamente Lady Lyanna. Tinha a voz e o rosto mais frio que o último inverno, que até mesmo a Torrente do Blackwater congelou. — Não foi, Sor Richard?

— Baratheon abriu-lhe o peito. — havia aprendido nos curtos momentos com Lady Lyanna de que ela gostava da verdade crua, sem enfeitações. Era viúva e mãe agora, e deveria pelo menos saber como o marido morrerá. — Sor Barristan me mandou imediatamente. Disse para salvá-la, Lady Lyanna, e também a Princesa Elia, as princesas, os príncipes e a Rainha Rhaella.

— Estão em Porto Real?

— Pedra do Dragão. — respondeu á Sor Gerold. — Pelo menos a Princesa Elia, a Princesa Rhaenys e o Príncipe Aegon.

— Não demorará muito para que Aerys mande a Rainha, o príncipe e a princesa então. — disse Sor Arthur. — E chamar a Princesa Elia e as crianças.

— Temos de ir. — disse imediatamente Sor Gerold, se erguendo. — Lady Lyanna, como se sente sobre viajar?

— Fará mal a meu filho?

— Não. — respondeu uma mulher que Richard não notará. Era velha e enrugada, uma parteira de uma vila próxima, talvez. — O jovem príncipe ficará bem, e minha senhora igualmente.

— Muito bem. — Sor Gerold disse. — Cedo ou tarde, chegarão até nós. Para todos, Lady Lyanna e o bebê morreram aqui, e eu também.

Em menos de cinco dias, tudo foi aprontado e partiram da Torre da Alegria em direção á Wyl. Não eram, então, Lady Lyanna Stark, Sor Richard Lonmouth, Sor Arthur Dayne e Sor Oswell Whent, mas sim camponeses como quaisquer outros, seguindo a Boneway até o Castelo Wyl. Lá, são recebidos por Lady Wyl, que lhes disponibiliza um navio em direção a Pedra do Dragão. É somente o anel carregado por Lady Lyanna, marcado pela lança e o sol dos Martell, que impedem Wylla Wyl de envenená-los.

— Elia me deu. — sussurrou a Loba para ele mais tarde. — Nenhum vassalo da Casa Martell que ver isso me fazera mal sem atrair a fúria de sua princesa.

O Cavaleiro dos Crânios e dos Beijos quis estremecer. Nos anos desde que a princesa casou-se com Rhaegar, Sor Richard viu que Elia de Dorne era muito mais do que aparentava, com sua saúde frágil e gentileza aparente; a princesa era tão uma víbora quanto seu irmão mais novo, talvez ainda pior e mais perigosa. A Víbora Dourada, Myles frequentemente a chamava, e a Princesa Elia ria e concordava.

Os dias de viagem de Wyl até Pedra do Dragão foram cheios de tensão e incerteza. Lady Wylla não tinha muito a dizer sobre o que acontecerá depois da Batalha do Tridente, somente que o Príncipe Lewyn morrerá, e também Sor Jonothor Darry, mas que Sor Barristan vivia; Tywin Lannister finalmente havia saído de sua rocha, marchado para Porto Real através da Goldroad, se para salvar o amigo ou condená-lo, não se sabia.

Não havia muito o que se fazer, então Sor Richard costumava sentar por horas a fio e assistir ao filho de seu príncipe. Não era uma garota, uma Visenya, como Rhaegar bem queria, mas sim um menino, que tinha o cabelo escuro, o rosto longo e, até agora, os olhos cinzentos da mãe. Não tinha nome ainda, entretanto.

— O príncipe precisa de um nome.

Declarou certo dia a Espada da Manhã, depois de deixada para atrás a Baía dos Naufrágios. Estavam, enfim, aproximando-se de Pedra do Dragão, e logo mais passariam do Gancho de Massey.

— Verdade. — assentiu a lady. — Rhaegar estava tão certo de que seria uma menina, que não pensei em nenhum nome que não fosse Visenya.

— Não há nenhum de que gosta?

— Somente os Stark. Mas ele já se parece comigo, tem minhas cores, deve ter, ao menos, um nome dos Targaryen. Mas não vejo nenhum que seja bom. Viserys é o nome de seu tio, Aegon é seu irmão.

— Daeron? — sugeriu Richard. — Daeron, o Jovem Dragão, conquistou Dorne. Daeron, o Bom, anexou pacificamente Dorne ao Trono de Ferro, e casou-se com uma Martell. O jovem príncipe nasceu em Dorne.

— o Jovem Dragão foi traído e assassinado em Dorne. E Daeron, o Bom, foi preterido em favor de seu irmão natural.

— Não, então. — fez careta. — Aemon, para o Dragonknight e o Meistre na Muralha.

— Ele não se parece um Aemon.

— Verdade. — concordou Sor Arthur. — Jaehaerys?

— Essa é... — Lady Lyanna parou, então, e considerou. — Jaehaerys. — disse, como se testasse o nome, e sorriu. — Príncipe Jaehaerys.

Chegam em Pedra do Dragão depois de semanas pelo Mar Estreito, recepcionados no mais discreto dos portos da ilha, conhecido somente por muito poucos. É o tio bastardo do príncipe de Richard que os recepciona, o administrador de Pedra do Dragão. Gaemon os leva pelas passagens secretas abaixo da ilha, contando dos últimos acontecimentos que, em alto mar, não havia como saberem. Rhaegar deixará Baratheon gravemente ferido, mas ele se recuperava; Tywin Lannister saqueou Porto Real, estrupando e matando o povo da cidade em seu caminho até a Fortaleza Vermelha, e Jaime Lannister matará o Rei. Nem a Princesa Elia nem as crianças retornaram para Porto Real, contrariando as ordens de Aerys, e foi isso o que os salvou; não que se saiba, pois alardeia-se que os três foram brutalmente mortos no meio do saque.

— A princesa mandou uma criada e duas crianças em seu lugar. — contou Gaemon. — O plano era simples, veja bem. Aethan era quem deveria escoltar a princesa, e o rei não faria questão de vê-los, entende, nem seria necessária aparição pública, e os três se mantiveram escondidos na liteira até a Fortaleza de Maegor. Uma vez lá, somente os criados da princesa entram em seus aposentos. Não sabemos se Lannister _sabe_ que não são Elia, Egg e Rhae, ou se Lorch e a Montanha não olharam bem seus rostos. Mas para todos os efeitos, estão mortos. Dizem que o lobo e o Usurpador discutiram, pois quando os corpos foram apresentados, disse que Lannister deveria ser punido; o Usurpador disse que não via crianças, e sim sementes do dragão. O lobo saiu em disparada, então, para quebrar o Cerco de Ponta Tempestade e procurar por milady, Lady Lyanna.

O administrador deixou-os no Grande Salão de Pedra do Dragão, uma grande sala escura da mesma pedra negra e em forma de dragão. No estrado está o Trono do Dragão, que dizia Rhaegar ter sido forjado, como toda a Pedra do Dragão, nas técnicas da Velha Valíria: sangue, fogo e magia. Sentava nele a Rainha Rhaella, com seus longos cabelos prateados cobertos por véu negro e o rosto sem expressão. O véu negro era de luto, mas Richard duvidava que fosse luto por Aerys; era por Rhaegar que a Rainha chorava, não pelo marido.

Não havia sinal das crianças - dos Príncipes Viserys e Aegon, das Princesas Daenerys e Rhaenys - nem da princesa dornesa, mas estavam lá o Lorde das Marés, Lucerys Velaryon, e os mantos negros.

Os olhos violeta da rainha passaram primeiro pelo Cavaleiro dos Crânios e dos Beijos, então por Sor Arthur, Sor Oswell e, por fim, em Lady Lyanna e o Príncipe Jaehaerys. Ao chegar na boa filha e neto, o rosto da rainha se transformou, adotando uma suavidade que só aparecia quando estava na presença dos filhos e dos netos.

Lady Lyanna e o filho mais novo do príncipe de Richard estariam seguros em Pedra do Dragão.


End file.
